


[Podfic] What You Don't Know You Have

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Theft, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Dira Sudis:Geralt lets himself into people's houses. To steal things, of course. Why else?Duration 00:09:57
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[Podfic] What You Don't Know You Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olympvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What You Don't Know You Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435114) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



###### [Podfic] What You Don't Know You Have 

Duration: 00:09:57  


###### Streaming

  


(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  


###### Download

Download links:  


MP3 file: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zs6qhmc1926zgum/%5BWitcher%5D%20what%20you%20don%27t%20know%20you%20have.mp3?dl=0) | 4.5 mb  


M4B file: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u6dctoqtgtqrvm0/%255BWitcher%255D_what_you_don%2527t_know_you_have.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Witcher/What+You+Don't+Know+You+Have/%5BWitcher%5D+what+you+don't+know+you+have.m4b) | 4.6 mb




  


###### Notes

Thank you to Dira Sudis for having a Transformative Works statement that includes permission to make podfic! This story has lived in the back of my brain since back when I first read, the idea of character explanations for video-game behaviours is fantastic, and this story is just so good and pulls at my heart in the best way.  
  
Thank you to olympvs for requesting Witcher Game fics specifically, and giving me an excuse to record this lovely, poignant fic! I hope it's not too sad for you! <3  
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you were while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️  


  


###### Crosspost

[On Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/19083.html)


End file.
